A Gift For My Teacher
by helena gracia
Summary: Perjuangan Hyoga mencari kado untuk gurunya Aquarius Camus, Bad Summary.. don't like Don't read..
1. Chapter 1

A Gift For My Teacher

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya Masami Kurumada

Warning: Gaje, Typo, alur berantakan, dll.

A/N: Saya ingin menulis fic-ini ketika saya membaca komik Nakayoshi lama saya.. dan terciptalah fic-ini.. fic ini hanya untuk senang-senang saja!

.

.

.

.

A Gift For My Teacher

**Hyoga POV**

"Hyoga.. udah jam segini.." suara khas terdengar di telingaku.. yah.. pasti sensei lah.. walaupun suaranya khas tapi juga dingin seperti lempengan es yang berada di kutub utara, "hemm.. iya sensei.." kataku membuka selimut berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi tubuhku "kita sarapan, setelah itu latihan.." sensei memberi tahuku lalu keluar dari kamar. Selalu.. setiap hari pasti selalu begini.. berulang-ulang.. tak ada agenda yang lain.. jalan-jalan gitu? Kayaknya nggak mungin deh.. aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

-Skip Time-

Setelah mandi aku pergi menuju ruang makan, seperti biasa lagi… sepi.. pasti sensei sudah pergi latihan.. diatas meja sudah tersedia telur mata sapi dan segelas susu putih, bukan susu Milo lho ya.. _#PLAAK! _(ditampar milo, tapi yang ditampar authornya ya.. bukan Hyoganya… nanti Camus marah..)

Sebenarnya walaupun dingin sensei itu perhatian sama setiap orang… aneh ya?

Aku mulai memakan sarapanku.. setelah makan aku membereskan peralatan makannya tapi tidak mencucinya, karena itu biar pelayan yang mengurus semua kuil aja yang menyucinya.. aku bersiap-siap untuk latihan di ruangan bawah tanah, aku melayangkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan, tapi mataku terhenti saat melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding kuil "hmm.. sekarang 7 Febuari ya? Eiiittss.. tulisan apa ini? Your birthday?" aku memerhatikan tulisan di note tanggal 7 Febuari, sepertinya aku kenal tulisan ini.. ah iya! Ini tulisan Scorpio Milo.. sahabat sensei.. tunggu your birthday? Astaga! Hari ini sensei berulang tahun! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Dari tahun ke tahun aku tak pernah lupa! Ah.. itu karena biasanya Milo sudah datang ke kuil pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengucapkan ulang tahun untuk sensei.. sedangkan sudah empat hari Milo ada misi di London, Inggris.. aku ingin member hadiah apa ya? Tapi sepertinya sensei tidak begitu peduli dengan hadiah.. ah.. ya ampun.. aku baru ingat! Kalau aku ditunggu sensei di ruangan bawah tanah untuk latihan!

-Skip Time, setelah latihan-

"Hyoga.. bagaimana ulangan harian matematikanya kemarin?" tuh kan.. sensei.. sensei.. dingin tapi perhatian.. "ehh.. em.. yah lumayan sulit sih…. Tapi bisa kok.. sensei.." kataku mencari alasan. Mencari alasan? Yup.. sebenarnya kemarin itu sangat susah… tapi yah.. paling.. Cuma benar lima belas dari dua puluh lima soal… "sensei.. aku boleh jalan-jalan bersama Shiryu nggak?" kataku berkata sangat hati-hati "boleh.. tapi pulang sebelum makan malam!"

"ba..baik sensei.." setelah memakai mantel aku langsung pergi menuruni tangga yang sangat

Panjang itu.. Shiryu sudah menunggu di depan kuil aries sambil bersender di sebuah batu yang besar. "OI! Hyoga!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya "OI! Shiryu.. kataku membalas lambaian tangannya. "hari ini senseimu ulang tahun ya? HBD ya.. yuk lah.. katanya mau cari kado..?" katanya sambil berjalan di sampingku "yupz.. aku harus kembali sebelum makan malam nih.. dijaga ketat seperti biasa.." kataku menjelaskan bahwa kita harus cepat, "anak mama.." katanya sambil berlari menghindari pukulanku.

-Skip Time, di toko hadiah-

Aku mencari-cari kado yang cocok untuk sensei.. tidak ada yang cocok.. terlalu keanak-anakkan, nggak cocok sama image sensei.. Shiryu pergi kebagian yang ada berbau naganya yah.. begitulah.. setelah hampir meneliti setiap jengkal toko itu aku terpaku melihat sebuah miniature menara Eiffel yang berukuran sedang, dan didepan menara itu terdapat sebuah bangku taman dan papan kayu bertuliskan I LOVE MY TEACHER. Tapi ukuran bangku dan papan itu berukuran kecil seimbang dengan menara Eiffelnya yang berukuran sedang, aku melihat harganya Rp.115.000.00 murah.., tiba-tiba ada seorang penjaga toko yang menghampiri aku.. yah bisa aku langsung minta membungkusnya dengan kotak berwarna biru saja..

-TBC-

Hi.. ketemu lagi sama saya… author tergaje dan terkece.. maaf saya belum sempet menyelesan

Sanctuary Fashion Show.. karena sibuk.. tolong di review ya..


	2. Chapter 2

A Gift For My Teacher

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya bukan punya saya, TAPI Kalau Kurumada sensei udah meninggal, Saint Seiya akan menjadi milik saya! #evilface

Warning: Gaje, Typo, Alur berantakan, OOC, dll.

Hi! Minna.. ketemu lagi sama saya.. kok fandom Saint Seiya sepi ya? Ya udah.. ramein aja.. oh iya.. sekedar informasi.. kemarin laptopnya sempat hang, jadi berantakan deh… yang chapter 1.. yah.. saya juga dibatasi oleh waktu.. mama saya terus nyuruh saya udahan main laptopnya.. tadinya pingin 1 Chapter, jadi 2 Chapter… dan satu lagi itu saya sengaja ke tengahin karena laptopnya hang.. tadinya udah dipinggir sih.. yah tapi kalau dipinggir jadi keliatan aneh soalnya lagi hang.. maaf ya yang baca jadi pusing.. hehehe.. ya sudah cukup basa-basinya.. langsung mulai aja ya..

A Gift For My Teacher

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Setelah ia membeli kado untuk kado guru kesayangannya plus ayahnya..tapi tadinya Shiryu pingin pilang Ke Kido Mansio tapi akhirnya dia pergi ke kuil Libra disuruh Roshi untuk beres-beres. (kasian..)Hyoga dan Shiryu segera menaiki tangga menuju..err.. pertama-tama kuil Libra dulu nganterin Shiryu.. setelah itu Hyoga segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke kuil Aquarius sambil menggemgam erat hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada gurunya.. setelah sampai di depan kuil Aquarius, Hyoga dengan perlahan membuka pintu kuil Aquarius dan hmm… apa ya?#_PLAAK!_ Iya.. iya.. Hyoga melihat kanan-kiri.. dan tidak ada siapapun.. 'sepertinya sensei sedang di perpustakaan..' pikirnya, Hyoga menaiki tangga yang menuju perpustakan, Lalu dengan hati-hati Hyoga mengetuknya.

TOK! TOK!

"Ya!" terdengar suara yang dingin seperti biasa, Hyoga membuka pintu itu dan melihat sekeliling "emm.. Sensei.. boleh aku masuk?" katanya sambil melihat Camus Yang sedang duduk di kursi dan sedang membaca buku yang kira-kira tebalnya 500 halaman "iya.. masuk aja.." katanya sambil melepas kacamata bacanya "ada apa Hyoga?"

"eh.. aku baru ingat kalau ini tuh.. ulang tahu Sensei jadi aku Cuma pingin ngasih ini Sensei.." kata Hyoga malu-malu (Readers: OI! Author ini bukan fic yaoi tau!) "oh.. iya.. terima kasih.." ya ampunn.. Camus! Segitu dingin kah kamu? Camus membuka kotak yang disodorkan Hyoga, dan.. melihat isinya.. Ekspesi Camus langsung cengok..#Dibekuin. Yah.. eksprissi Camus campur aduk antara terharu, bingung, dan kaget. "Hyoga.. ini kamu.. Te..te..rima Ka..s..sih" kata Camus dengan terharu "yah.. sensei.. selama ini aku ingin minta maaf kalau aku ada salah atau mengecewakan Sensei.. tapi maaf ya.. aku hanya bisa membalasnya hanya dengan ini.." kata Hyoga dengan berlinangan air mata.. "Hyoga.. ini udah cukup bagi say kok.. dan sekali lagi terima kasih ya.." wah.. Camus jadi OOC? "SENSSSEEEIII!" tiba-tiba Hyoga memeluk Camus dengan erat, yah bagi Hyoga Camus juga seorang ayah ya…

The End

Maaf ya.. minna Chapter ini pendek banget.. dan saya minta maaf untuk orang yang pusing baca cerita ini.. Akhir Kata.. Review?


End file.
